


Blood of My Brothers

by chainsawdog



Series: Order Abandoned [23]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: Clone trooper Dogma is under arrest for executing fallen Jedi General Pong Krell. After the General’s atrocious crimes against the clones, Dogma’s actions could be excused. It’s now up to the 501st to deal with the aftermath.Anakin Skywalker returned to Umbara after Captain Rex sent an emergency message to the Endurance. Rex must decide how much trust he can place in his own General, and in the Jedi Order.This takes place after the Umbara arc.





	1. Chapter 1

Silence fell as General Skywalker entered the barracks. His expression was grim. He locked eyes with Rex, seemingly ignoring the other clone troopers.  
  
“Captain,” he said.  
  
“General,” Rex said, nodding.  
  
“We’re going to speak. Privately.”  
  
Anakin turned on his heel and led Rex from the room. Fives watched them leave, a pit forming in his stomach. He had no idea what was going to happen now. Dogma was on his way to Kamino, to be placed in their custody. Yet Rex, Fives, Hardcase, and Jesse had defied orders, too. As much as Fives wanted to trust Skywalker, he found it difficult after Krell's betrayal. All he could do now was trust in his Captain.  
  
Anakin led Rex through the corridors of the Endurance, to a place where they could speak privately. Anakin’s return to Umbara had been urgent – Rex had managed to send Anakin an emergency message before he could reach Coruscant. There had been little doubt in Anakin’s mind that the Chancellor could wait, if his men needed him.  
  
Now Anakin and Rex stood together in a private room on the ship in silence.  
  
Anakin sighed. “Tell me what happened,” he said.  
  
Rex looked at him with some surprise. “Are you sure, sir?”  
  
Anakin nodded. “I need to know.”


	2. Chapter 2

The disrespect Krell had initially shown the 501st wasn’t enough to condemn him. As the story unfolded, however, Anakin found himself feeling sick. Krell had deserved to die – Anakin had no doubt of that. He shouldn’t have left his men.  
  
“I ordered a retreat,” said Rex, explaining a call he’d had to make in the field.  
  
That made sense to Anakin. There was no sense in throwing lives at a line that couldn’t be broken, especially when there were alternatives. Anakin would have gladly discussed tactics with Rex, rather than dismissing him out of hand.  
  
“Krell wasn’t happy, but we didn’t get much of a chance to argue. There was a counter-attack, and after we drove them off… well, General Kenobi needed our aid in the capital. Or, at least, that’s what Krell claimed.”  
  
Anakin had received Obi-Wan’s message before his clones had. He and the 212th had secured the capital long before Anakin heard from Rex.  
  
“I… decided to follow Krell’s orders,” said Rex. “I didn’t realise what would come of it. Fives and Hardcase weren’t happy, but I assumed Krell…” he shook his head. “We follow orders, sir,” he said.  
  
Anakin nodded, but said nothing. He understood all too well.  
  
“Despite that – I know this is insubordination, but I’m telling you anyway – I sent Fives and Hardcase on a different route when we attacked the airbase. It was through their actions that we were able to secure that location.”  
  
“I bet Krell wasn’t happy about that, either,” Anakin said dryly.  
  
“No, he wasn’t,” said Rex. “But the mission continued. We were cut off from Kenobi, so Krell decided to march directly on the capital. I suggested we do something that wouldn’t kill more clones than necessary, but he wouldn’t listen. Fives, Hardcase, and Jesse had different ideas. They only told me about their plan at the last possible minute and I knew it was the right thing to do.”  
  
“How did you know that?” asked Anakin.  
  
“Because it’s what you would have done, sir,” said Rex.  
  
Anakin’s lip twitched in a brief smile.  
  
“They completed their mission, at the cost of Hardcase’s life,” said Rex. “But despite his sacrifice and the victory it achieved, Krell decided to court marshal and execute Fives and Jesse.”  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
“I… tried to take the blame, but that didn’t work,” said Rex. “I tried to talk to Krell but he wouldn’t listen to anything I had to say. I didn’t know what to do, Anakin, I wanted to do something but Krell was a Jedi, our General, and anything I did could lead to my own execution.”  
  
He met Anakin’s eyes. “I’m not afraid of my own death,” he said. “But I was afraid for my brothers. We can’t afford a rebellion, and I won’t see their lives wasted.”  
  
“I know,” Anakin said quietly.  
  
“That was when we were… well we thought we’d been ambushed by Umbarans who’d stolen clone armour.”  
  
“And it was the 212th,” Anakin said.  
  
Rex nodded. “Like I said in my message,” he said. “I regret not attempting to contact you earlier.”  
  
Anakin said nothing.  
  
“So we captured Krell for his crimes,” said Rex. “I asked him why he’d done what he had, and he told me… he wasn’t naïve enough to be a Jedi. He’d seen a new order – seen the Jedi would lose the war and the Republic would fall apart.”  
  
“Did he mention the Sith? Dooku?”  
  
Rex shook his head. “I believe he was acting independently, sir,” he said. “He said Dooku would make him his apprentice after what he’d done. I had to make the decision whether or not to execute him.”  
  
“And Dogma took the shot,” said Anakin.  
  
“Yes, sir,” said Rex. He paused, then asked, “What’s going to happen to him?”  
  
Anakin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Rex, I’m going to do everything in my power to get him back. He did what he had to.”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” said Rex.  
  
“There’s something else I’ve been meaning to ask you,” said Anakin. “But you said Krell wasn’t working with Dooku. So, who do you think influenced his turn to the Dark Side?”  
  
“What are you getting at, Skywalker?” asked Rex.  
  
“Rex, there’s a Sith behind this war and I don’t think it’s just the Count,” said Anakin. “Rex, if there was anything else Krell told you, anything at all…”  
  
Rex held up a finger to stop Anakin talking. “Sorry, sir, I’ll need a minute. Did you say there’s a Sith… responsible for this war?”  
  
Anakin nodded. “We – Obi-Wan, Padmé, Ahsoka and I – believe that there is a Sith, possibly called Tyranus, puppeteering the Republic and Separatists. It can’t be Dooku because we think they’ve been on Coruscant. At the moment our main suspect is Mas Amedda.”  
  
“The Vice Chancellor?”  
  
“Yes,” said Anakin. “Rex, this is extremely important. Krell didn’t mention anything about the Sith?”  
  
Rex shook his head. “No, sir,” he said. “But maybe there’s something he left behind. I don’t know how Jedi record information, but if he had anything that connected him to the Senate…”  
  
“I’ll look into it as soon as possible,” said Anakin. “Rex, tell your men that they did the right thing.”  
  
“Maybe you should tell them yourself,” said Rex. “Hearing it from you would be better than hearing it from me for the hundredth time.”  
  
“Right,” said Anakin. He turned to leave, but Rex put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Sir,” said Rex. “What did the Chancellor want with you?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Anakin said, without turning to face Rex. “I never reached Coruscant.”  
  
Anakin knew if he’d been there, fighting alongside his men, things would have been different. Maybe Hardcase would still be alive. Certainly Pong Krell would have met his fate at Anakin’s hands, rather than Dogma’s.  
  
He wasn’t sure how far this guilt would follow him, but he knew it was time to push the Republic and the Jedi. Little progress had been made towards gaining rights for the clone troopers, despite Padmé, Bail, and Mon Mothma’s best efforts.  
  
What Pong Krell had done to the clones was a crime punishable by death. Anakin knew he had a case. If he could convince the Council that Dogma’s actions were necessary, the clone would be released back to the 501st. That was step one – the Republic had a long way to go regarding the rights of clone troopers.  
  
“Rex,” said Anakin. “We’re going to change things. I promise.”  
  
Rex nodded. Anakin could sense his doubt.  
  
“The war needs to end first, sir,” Rex said.  
  
“I know,” said Anakin. “I’m working on it.”  
  
Rex laughed, and Anakin smiled. They returned to the barracks, to address the 501st together.


	3. Chapter 3

There seemed to be something different about Anakin.  
  
Rex watched him as he addressed the 501st, telling them how proud he was that they’d done the right thing, despite Krell’s orders. Anakin was always confident in front of his men, but there was something in his words that gave Rex the feeling that things could actually change, with Anakin on their side.  
  
Still, Rex was troubled by the things Anakin had told him regarding the involvement of the Sith. It didn’t seem reasonable to Rex. Surely the actions of one creature couldn’t be behind a conflict on this scale. That wasn’t how war worked. The Jedi were powerful, but even they didn’t have that kind of influence.  
  
Rex wanted to believe that Anakin was right but he knew the problem ran deeper. Even if the Sith was brought to justice, that didn’t mean the war would end.  
  
Negotiations were difficult enough; the Republic refused to meet with Separatists on neutral ground, after the Separatists had attacked the Senate on Coruscant. Rex might be just a soldier, but he kept an ear to the ground. A Captain had a responsibility to his men. He knew that now, better than ever. He was never going to blindly follow orders again.  
  
Anakin finished his speech, concluding with his promise to push for change. Fives got to his feet, and held out a hand, inviting Anakin to clasp his arm. Anakin did so, returning the gesture in the fashion of a clone trooper rather than a General. When Fives returned to his seat, the troopers were silent.  
  
“You all get some rest,” said Anakin. “It’s been a trial for the lot of you.”  
  
Rex saluted as Anakin walked past, and Anakin nodded. A minute or so after Anakin left the room, Jesse punched Fives in the shoulder.  
  
“What was that about?” he asked.  
  
“You heard what he was saying,” said Fives.  
  
“You reckon General Skywalker’s gonna follow through on his promise?” asked Jesse.  
  
“When has he not?” asked Kix.  
  
There was no answer to that. Skywalker was a man of his word, but the challenge he faced in changing Galactic Law was one that none of the clones truly understood. Fives wasn’t sure that Skywalker himself understood what steps had to be taken. Only Rex knew that Anakin had close contacts in the Senate.


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan met Anakin outside the ship’s communication room. Together they contacted Padmé over a private line. Anakin’s face lit up when Padmé appeared on the holocomm, and she returned his smile with her own.  
  
“Hello, Ani,” she said. “Obi-Wan.”  
  
“Padmé,” Obi-Wan tilted his head.  
  
“To what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked.  
  
“You were against increasing clone production, before that bill was passed, right?” asked Anakin.  
  
“Yes, Ani, I was,” said Padmé. “What’s this about?”  
  
“I need you to get all the Senators who were on your side and talk to them,” said Anakin. “I’ll give you the relevant information when we land on Coruscant, but for now I need you to trust me.”  
  
“I trust you, Anakin, you know that,” said Padmé.  
  
“I know,” Anakin said with a smile. “We’re going to try something that… might be seen badly by a lot of people.” He hesitated.  
  
“We need you to work with the Senate to give the clones the same legal rights as other citizens of the Republic,” Obi-Wan explained.  
  
Padmé’s eyes widened.  
  
“Even if this proposition isn’t approved by the Senate,” Obi-Wan continued. “We hope the campaign will bring enough publicity to the position the clones hold as the army of the Republic.”  
  
“This doesn’t sound like it will benefit the Jedi,” Padmé said slowly.  
  
“It might,” said Anakin. “Something happened on Umbara that made me realise not all Jedi see their clones as people. This… might help change things.”  
  
“What do you mean?” asked Padmé.  
  
“I’ll tell you everything when I see you,” said Anakin. “I promise.”  
  
“Okay,” said Padmé. “I’ll speak with Bail and Mon Mothma first. I’m sure they’ll have some ideas.”  
  
“Maybe tell Slick, too,” said Anakin. “If he’s been making connections in the Undercity he might be able to influence the people.”  
  
Padmé smiled. “Good idea,” she said. “The Senate will find it hard to ignore the voices of Coruscant.”  
  
“Thank you, Padmé,” said Anakin.  
  
“I love you, Ani.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
When the call finished, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. Without speaking he pulled Obi-Wan into a hug, slouching so he could rest his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan stroked his hair, saying nothing. They stood like that for a moment, before Anakin stepped back. He took hold of Obi-Wan’s hand.  
  
“I don’t know how we’re going to explain this to the Council,” Anakin said.  
  
Obi-Wan thought for a moment. “Perhaps we don’t have to,” he said. “Not yet, anyway. Ahsoka will be delighted you shared our little conspiracy with Rex, however.”  
  
Anakin chuckled. “She might be mad at me that she didn’t get to tell him,” he said.  
  
“She may,” said Obi-Wan. He squeezed Anakin’s hand. “What did the Chancellor want you for?”  
  
“You know, he sent me a recording,” said Anakin. “I’d sent him a message saying I had to return to Umbara ASAP and I only got a reply a few minutes ago.”  
  
“What did it say?”  
  
“He didn’t send for me,” said Anakin. “He doesn’t know why Krell lied.”  
  
“Hm,” said Obi-Wan. “Well, I’m not surprised. Krell wanted you out of the way.”  
  
Anakin nodded. He leaned forward to kiss Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan brushed his fingers against Anakin’s cheek.  
  
“You know I love you, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said gently.  
  
“I know, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. “I love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

In the Temple, the 501st and 212th came together. A fire was lit in the courtyard of the barracks. The clones gathered in silence.  
  
Both Cody and Rex held lists written on paper. It was an archaic way of recording information, but it served their purpose.  
  
Slowly, Cody and Rex spoke the names of the fallen. The troopers were silent, watching their leaders.  
  
This mourning ceremony was rare. War was a clone trooper’s life – they were warriors, bred for conflict. They lived constantly with the deaths of their brothers. When a clone’s blood was spilled, it was not an event that warranted concern. Clones died all the time. There was a reason some Mandalorians called them ‘meat droids.’  
  
Fives set his jaw. There were tears rolling down his cheeks. Unlike some species, clones didn’t see tears as a sign of weakness. They did hide them from the Jedi, however. Emotions weren’t big in the Order – every clone had heard the Code at least once.  
  
“We commit the our brothers to the fire,” Rex said.  
  
Rex and Cody tossed the lists of names onto the bonfire. It was important that their chosen names were written down, not their designations. As there were no bodies to burn, this was the best they could do.  
  
It seemed strangely contrasting with the public persona of the clone troopers. There wasn’t anything particularly spiritual about them as a whole. Of course, if any sapient species existed long enough certain customs would develop. Still, it would have surprised many to know that the clones had their own funeral rites.  
  
“I’ll miss Hardcase,” Jesse said quietly.  
  
Fives nodded silently. Beside him, Tup crossed his arms.  
  
“It won’t be the same without him,” said Kix.  
  
“It never is,” said Fives.  
  
Kix nodded. He put a hand of Fives’ shoulder.  
  
“He did his duty,” said Fox.  
  
“We all do,” said Fives.


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan couldn’t sleep.   
  
He had only been back on Coruscant for a night, but it was a night he’d spent alone. He couldn't let go of the guilt he felt, after the events of Umbara.   
  
Anakin wasn’t in the Temple, either – he was with Padmé. Obi-Wan had visited her apartment with Anakin, to speak with her further about the clones. Anakin had opted to stay the night, and although Obi-Wan had been invited, he was afraid of being caught.  
  
Fear, guilt – even love – these were no emotions for a Jedi to feel. The guilt was hard enough. Obi-Wan knew what had happened on Umbara wasn't his fault, yet he felt as though he should have known better. That he could have done more.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, and sat up. There was little he could do. It wasn’t unusual for Jedi to be up and about at night - most had erratic sleeping patterns from spending so much time off-world. He didn’t want to speak with anyone, however, so it seemed his only choice was to stay in his room.  
  
There was the option of calling Anakin, but Obi-Wan didn’t want to risk interrupting what might be a good night’s sleep. His holocomm sat next to his bed, within arm’s reach in the event that someone might contact him during the night.  
  
He held it in the palm of his hand, and wondered. Then he pressed a few buttons, and waited.  
  
A figure appeared in the blue light of the holocomm. Quinlan Vos stood there, smiling.  
  
“Hey Kenobi,” he said. “What’s going on?”  
  
“I can’t sleep,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Quinlan’s smile vanished. “Everything okay?”  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “So many things are wrong, Quinlan, I don’t know where to begin.”  
  
“I don’t know how much time I have, Obi-Wan,” said Quinlan. “What’s the most vital?”  
  
“Quinlan, I think there’s a Sith in power behind the Republic,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Quinlan’s eyes widened. “I don’t know if this is a secure channel, Obi-Wan,” he said. “You need to be more careful. I’ll have some of my people look into it, but I can’t guarantee anything.”  
  
“You believe me?” asked Obi-Wan.  
  
“Of course I do,” said Quinlan. “You wouldn’t joke about something like this.” He grinned. "Maybe you oughta joke more."  
  
“Thank you, Quinlan,” Obi-Wan said softly.  
  
“Is there anything else?”  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. “Nothing that wouldn’t take hours to explain,” he said. “Please, be careful. It would be… difficult if you died.”  
  
Quinlan grinned. “Don’t worry about me, Obi-Wan,” he said. “You know I’m a survivor.”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. “I know,” he said.  
  
“You take care,” said Quinlan. “It would be good to see you again, in person.”  
  
With that, he hung up. Obi-Wan sat still for a moment, looking at his holocomm. He wasn’t sure if he felt better. Perhaps he’d simply put Quinlan in more danger. Although, until the Sith was discovered and stopped, no Jedi would be truly safe. It was easier for him to think about the Republic’s troubles, rather than focusing on his own emotions.


	7. Chapter 7

Slick didn’t know about the funeral; as far as his brothers were concerned, he was a traitor, imprisoned on Kamino. The night his brothers mourned, Slick was sitting in a seedy Undercity bar nursing a cup of water. As long as it looked like he was drinking, no one would bother him.  
  
Slick had met with Senka earlier in the evening, and passed on the information that Padmé wanted to push for clone rights. It had surprised Slick that Padmé had decided to fight the Senate on this. Of course, he didn’t know her as well as Anakin – Anakin had known instantly that Padmé was the best person for the task. Yet Slick was still learning how different Padmé was to his idea of a politician.  
  
Padmé had actually told Slick to spread the word that the Senate was going to focus on clone rights. He wasn’t sure how that would help, but she seemed confident that the voices of the people would aid her fight.  
  
Slick’s brothers might actually get something from the Republic they so loyally served. Of course he regretted his betrayal. It felt like a long time had passed since Christophsis, but in reality it had only been a little over a year. Unlike some of his brothers, Slick had been created the year that the clones had been given to the Jedi. There hadn’t been as much time for the Kaminoans to test his loyalty to the Republic. He’d been shipped out to Geonosis, then assigned to the 501st with no one noticing his defects. It seemed like none of his brothers had his doubts or fears, or his anger.  
  
It hadn’t been a smart decision to trade his brothers for credits, but he hadn’t expected the fallout to be so monumental. In no reality had Slick imagined that his brothers would be slaughtered for his choices. All he’d wanted was to earn enough credits so that when he ran, he wouldn’t have to look back.  
  
Slick knew his brothers were slaves, really, despite the Republic’s stance on slavery. There was still slavery in the Galaxy, and not just in the Outer Rim. It didn’t take a genius to see that.  
  
Slick sat, and listened. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts much longer, so he turned his attention to the room.  
  
“That crazy piffa in the Senate thinks those Fett scum are people,” he heard someone say.  
  
Slick wasn’t surprised. For every person on Coruscant who cared about the clones, there were at least five who didn’t. Padmé wasn’t popular in the Undercity, either.  
  
“…another shipment of Togrutas soon…”  
  
Slick clenched his teeth. There were slavers who felt confident enough to openly discuss their trade on Coruscant. It was disgusting.  
  
“… haar’chak aruetii meat droids,” he heard. “Wearing Jango’s face and pretending to be people.”  
  
Another person who hated clones. Slick wasn’t a fan of this bar.  
  
“Until that blonde aruetyc hut’uun gets off the throne, we’re all New Mandalorians,” another said with a bitter laugh.  
  
“Udesii, buddy,” said a third voice. Then, to the first speaker, “Wouldn’t you want a couple of hundred Fetts on your side?”  
  
The first speaker scoffed, and went into a string of Mando’a expletives that impressed Slick.  
  
“Ah Jango wouldn’t’ve let himself be used by Jetii, you di’kuti,” said the second speaker. “Those meat droids aren’t anything like him.”  
  
“Yeah, Jango would have demanded pay,” said the third. Their companions laughed.  
  
Slick looked over his shoulder in time to see the three Mandalorians hold their glasses up in a toast.  
  
“Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum,” they said in unison. Then the third speaker added, “Jango Fett.”  
  
It was some sort of memorial, Slick thought. He looked back at the bar. He hadn’t realised that Jango had friends. He’d known about Boba; all the clones knew about Boba. Some of them had grown up beside him.  
  
Obviously some Mandalorians who remembered Jango fondly.  
  
Another conversation caught Slick’s attention.  
  
“Did you hear one of those fraggin’ Jedi turned bad and slaughtered all his men?”  
  
“Looks like those scum can be nerve burners after all.”  
  
This comment was followed by laughter.  
  
“Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. About time they get brought to our level.”  
  
Slick wasn’t sure how the rumours about Umbara had gotten this far. None of his brothers would have spoken about it. Skywalker had told Padmé, but there was no way either of them would have gossiped. A Jedi, then. One of them must have slipped up. Skywalker would want to know about this.  
  
“…Alderaani healers into the Temple. Do you think those robes need help from us in the dirt?”  
  
Slick raised an eyebrow. Now this was something Padmé hadn’t told him about.  
  
The Jedi were letting outsiders into the Temple? It made sense that a rumour had escaped then. The healers had probably helped treat the wounded of Umbara, and when someone was in serious pain it was hard to keep a secret.  
  
After Geonosis, Slick had heard some of his brothers talking in their sleep about the battle. A lot of it was screaming, but sometimes they managed full sentences. There was nothing quite like war to give a person nightmares.  
  
Slick sighed. He didn’t expect to hear any useful information that night, but he’d learned a few things. The Jedi really needed to step up their security. The more Slick learned about them the more of a joke they seemed. The most powerful beings in the Galaxy, and they couldn’t even end a war. They had to rely on pawns to enact the violence their Code forbade. Sometimes it turned his stomach to work with Skywalker and Kenobi.  
  
It didn’t matter, in the end. Slick had sold his brothers out once; now he had the chance to change things for every clone. No one would be able to take advantage of them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Slick isn’t at Club Kasakar, he’s at the place where Ahsoka started a bar fight in Respite.


	8. Chapter 8

Fives made his way into the Halls of Healing for a check-up, as all the clone medics were busy. Kix had told him it would be fine. Immediately, he ran into one of the Alderaani healers.  
  
“Hi,” she said. “I’m Sumati. You’re a clone trooper, aren’t you?”  
  
Fives nodded.  
  
“Are you one of the ones who just got back from Umbara?”  
  
“Yeah,” said Fives. He frowned. “Why do you ask?”  
  
He assumed she had questions about Umbara. There were already rumours floating around.  
  
Cody was aggressively squashing the rumour that it was somehow Kenobi’s fault. He was furious that anyone would suggest his General was capable of such cruelty.  
  
The other rumours were closer to the truth. That Krell had gone mad, and personally killed the clone troopers. That Dogma had gone rogue, and killed Krell in cold blood. The basic truth was there – clones had died, and a Jedi was responsible.  
  
“I’ve never had the chance to talk to a clone trooper,” said Sumati. “From what I’ve heard… and from the life of a soldier in general, it seems as though you’ve been through a lot.”  
  
Part of Fives wanted to flee. Another part of him was curious.  
  
“I have to assume your mind is heavy,” said Sumati. “You may have heard why the Jedi allowed outsiders into their Temple. We’re working with Master Che to… well, to help with any mental pain that can’t be cured with traditional medicine, or Jedi healing. We’re here, first and foremost, to talk with patients, and figure out how to deal with mental traumas.”  
  
“I’m fine,” said Fives. “I don’t need to talk.”  
  
“Do you believe all clones feel the same as you do?” asked Sumati. “I have heard that you all come from the same genetic blueprint, but I get the feeling that you’re of individual minds.”  
  
“Yeah,” said Fives. “We are. We might look the same but we’re different people.”  
  
Sumati nodded. “What’s your name, then?”  
  
Fives frowned. “You don’t want to know my designation?”  
  
Sumati shook her head. “That won’t teach me anything about you,” she said. “A name, chosen for yourself… well, that’s something I understand. When I realised I was a woman, I chose my own name. A name that meant something to me. I think, maybe, the name chosen by a clone means something to him.”  
  
Fives was silent for a moment. Sumati had seen the heart of this. He’d never expected to meet another person, someone who wasn’t a clone, to understand the power of naming themselves.  
  
Sure, Skywalker and Tano both didn’t feel like they needed the genders they’d been assigned, but they’d kept the names they were born with. Fives didn’t know that Senator Amidala had chosen her own name, in the same way as Sumati. Padmé didn’t share her private life with everyone.  
  
“Fives,” he said, and tapped the tattoo on his temple. “My name is Fives.”  
  
Sumati smiled. “That’s a good name, Fives,” she said. “I can’t keep you here, but I want to see you again. I’m sure there’s much you can tell me.”  
  
“Yeah,” Fives said reluctantly. “Sure.”  
  
As Fives left, he realised that there was something different about the Temple. Unlike Rex, he didn’t get up there much. There was no need for a clone trooper to spend time with the Jedi. Yet the few times Fives had entered the Temple, there had been a stuffy air of something he’d been unable to name. Now it felt more welcoming, somehow.  
  
Kix would find time to examine Fives, even though he would complain that Fives had missed an opportunity.  
  
When Fives returned to the barracks, he looked for Jesse. He wanted to tell his brothers what had happened in the Halls of Healing.  
  
Fives still couldn’t believe what Skywalker had declared. He and his brothers had accepted the reason for their existence, and not many of them expected to see the end of the war. Clones died, and they did so protecting the Republic. It was sad, of course, but that was the life of a clone.  
  
Now it looked like they might have an actual future, as citizens of the Republic. Ironically, Slick had wanted something similar. He would probably be happy, if he knew.  
  
Fives wondered what citizenship might look like. He didn’t even know where he might want to live, if he had a life after the war. He’d have to earn credits. Maybe own a house.  
  
It was too much to think about all at once. First, he would find Jesse. Then he would take things as they came.


End file.
